Danny Frostbitten Time Lapse
by FowlFanKid13
Summary: Little funny one shots for those of you who just want to take a small peek into Danny's future.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Made this for anyone who wanted to read funny little one shots based off of Danny Frostbitten. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting the Family

* * *

Danny transformed, very nervous. "Damn, man! Still not used to that." Tucker sighed. Sam smiled. "I think it's awesome." Danny blushed hard, showing up green. Tucker laughed at the absurdity.

"Are you sure you guys are ready for this? Let's just say my guardian and his people are... exotic." Danny fidgeted. Sam and Tucker grabbed his hands at the same time. "Let's go, dude." Ticket smiled reassuringly. Danny nodded, thankful. Suddenly, he lifted off, eliciting a high pitched squeal.

Sam held him a little tighter, and Tucker stopped screeching. He blushed at his friends' laughter. "Shut up, dudes," he grumped. Danny shook his head, grinning a huge grin. He was so, _so_ happy his friends had accepted him. Danny's happiness leaked onto his expressive face, and Sam and Tucker shared a secret smile. They were glad they had made Danny so happy.

Sam honestly couldn't believe how nervous he was when he told them. Was he really that afriad of rejection? It got Sam thinking about why. Tucker just sighed, happy his dude was happy. Sure, it was weird, but damn.

It was so cool.

"Look down," Danny's echoed whisper ringing over the wind. What the trio saw amazed them. It was almost Christmastime, and so the sun was already setting. The brilliant glow made the small town seem to sparkle orange. The rooftops were mere blurs, people invisible in their speed. It was, in a word, beautiful. Sam sighed in contentment, and Tucker snapped a photo. Danny closed his eyes and enjoyed the wind on his face.

Too soon they arrived at the Fenton residence. Phasing through the door, he quickly greeted his family, then rushed into the lab. "Are you ready? My hometown?" Danny had such a huge grin his excitement became contagious. The other two friends bounced on their feet, nodding enthusiastically.

Damny took a huge breath, and then gripped their hands again. "Let's go." And they jumped in.

"Woah," was the only reply, whether Sam or Tucker said it Danny didn't know. The voice was too quiet, as if his home was a library.

There was green... everywhere. And tons of purple doors. Hundreds. All containing ghosts. At this Sam shivered. Danny immediately let go of her hand, looking apologetic. Sam realized what he meant by it and shook her head, grabbing his hand again. He smiled. And then Tucker muttered what sounded a lot like "lovebirds", so Danny shot him with a tiny ectoblast. Tucker flinched.

"Ugh! I'm always so abused. I'm just a third wheel!" Tucker cried indignantly. Danny rolled his eyes, and continued his journey to home.

Sam and Tucker just gaped at everything. There was so much to look at! Or, well, a lot of the same thing. But, still.

Danny started feeling slightly cool, which means Sam and Tuck must've been freezing. He handed the shivering duo the four heavy jackets he brought, two for each of them. "T-thanks man." Tucker shivered. Danny gave him a worried glance. "We're almost there," he told his best friends. They nodded, huddling in their jackets.

"Why don't you need a jacket?" Sam questioned. "Danny smiled. "Well, being half deaf doesn't exactly make me the warmest body in the world," Danny joked, only to see Sam and Tuck flinch. "Sorry man. Still getting used to it." Came the reply to Danny's panicked face. Wow. What was his deal with rejection?

Danny finally landed in front of two huge ice fires. Sam gasped. "It's so pretty!" She touched the ice gingerly, as if it would crumble at her touch. All of a sudden, the door opened, startling the goth girl. Danny chuckled. "Follow me," he called, walking to who knows where.

Sam and Tuck were suddenly treading through snow. They didn't really mind though. There was so many amazingly intricate constructions to look at! Amazingly tall towers, cozy cottages, a frozen fountain. So many works of art. Only, there was nobody around.

Danny frowned. This was strange. Where was everyone?

Tucker and Sam noticed the look on his face. "I don't know where everyone is," he answered before they asked. Danny's face suddenly lit up. "I know where they are!" He cried, holding his friends' hands and flying off really fast, taking care to turn them intangible. He was a pretty reckless flyer.

Sam screamed, adrenaline in her blood. Danny laughed, flying towards Frostibite's castle, and straight to the dining hall. The only room big enough to fit all the yetis. He finally came to a stop at huge ice doors. Danny fidgeted. "I'm warning you, they're little wild. Just don't frea-" the huge doors shot open, and a giant yeti scooped up Danny. "My little Phantom has arrived!" Frostbite called to his people. Cheers we're ears and Danny laughed as he was squeezed by his guardian.

"It is so good to see you! How is the Organic Realm? Have you made any new friends? How about Sam and Tucker? You've told them about your secret, right? How about you-" Danny covered the yeti's mouth playfully.

"Yes, I did tell Sam and Tuck. And by the way, they are right behind me," Danny gestured. Frostbite whipped his head to the side to find two awestruck teenagers on the floor, gaping at the ghostly pair.

Fristbite gave an awkward laugh. "Um, hello, young Daniel's friends. I- I am Frostbite, Danny's guardian and mentor. You must be Sam and Tucker." The teens nodded their heads in unsion, eyes wide.

Danny gave a nervous chuckle. "Um... welcome to my family?" It came out more like a question. He could only watch as his friends helplessly were dragged into the dining room. He sighed. Tonight was going to be insane.

* * *

Danby said his final goodbyes, and flew his worn out friends all the way back to husband house, where they would be staying over for dinner. Not an entire word was said until the trio got home and went upstairs into the kitchen, Danny transforming as he walked up the stairs.

"How was it?" Maddie saw their faces.

"Your son has an interesting family, Mrs. Fenton."


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Okay! Story number two. Lets go!

* * *

Dani looked back at him. Tied up in ectoplasm next to his crying sister, Vlad holding a sharp, sharp knife in each hand to their necks. They entire town watched with bated breath at the distraught parents in front of them. Halfas had been revealed, his friends were scared of him, his family was about to be broken. Dani and Vlad had taken everything from him.

And yet he only stared at her, with huge, disappointed, terrified eyes. They were blue right now. Such a shocking blue, one that was her own. "Well," her father snarled, "what will it be? Your children's lives in exchange for your hand?" The redhead cried out despite the gag. "Own oo eh mo! Own issen oo em!" Vlad just brought the knife closer to shut her up.

Dani's attention went to the Fenton adults. A sobbing Maddie looked at Jack, who looked at their children. "Jack, it's our children..." Maddie whispered. Jack only gave a defeated nod. "Do... do what you must, honey." Maddie hugged him. "I'll never love that man. I'll always belong to you," she broke away. Jack let tears of his own fall now.

Vlad just grinned wider as the woman stepped forward. And then things were suddenly in slow motion. She looked at the boy who immediately accepted and trusted her. He had covered and lied for her. He had taught her so much. How to interact with others. How to make friends. How to enjoy the little things. Every time Danny had looked at her, she saw admiration and love in his gaze. Now? She saw nothing but hurting.

As Maddie took terribly slow steps, Dani looked at Vlad. He would break up something as beautiful as a family for his own needs. He only ordered her around. His quick glances at her were emotionless. She had come to realize how lonely and disattached being with him was.

But Vlad had created her. Told her that was the only way things could be done. To stay unattached and ruthless got you the things you wanted, and that was proven to her over and over. Who did Dani truly care for? She had loved the feeling of being loved. She had been taught that was weak. If she helped either male, the other's life would be ruined.

Danny or Vlad? Danny or Vlad? Danny OR VLAD? DANNY OR VLAD?

Vlad was pulling out he gun now, to everyone's horror. Dani wasn't weak. Dani as strong and cold. Her original was the weak one. He made a fatal mistake.

As the barrel was lifted higher, a tiny question intruded her resolve. Would Vlad do anything for her, as Danny had done? Would Vlad drop all defenses he owned in order to save her? Would he risk his entire, delicately balanced life for her? If she disobeyed, would he kill her in cold blood, as he was about to do now?

Vlad's finger was on the trigger. He wouldn't. But he would shoot his lifetime friend over jealously? He wouldn't. But wouldn't he?

Vlad fired. Dani flew as fast as she could. She felt a terrible pain under her collarbone. As she fell to the ground, transforming along the way, things started to get blurry. There was a high pitched whine in her ear, and she felt like she was melting onto the pavement.

Oh. She was.

She vaugely heard Danny scream. "Sam, Tuck, NOW!" She heard another scream. Vlad? "Maddie, how could you?" A bunch more yells and colored blurs ensued, until she heard, "DANIELLE!" Someone noticed her. She now allowed herself to sleep.

When she woke up, it was next to a pale Danny, one hand cradling her head, the other buried in the deep green of the Ghost Zone. "Dani," he gasped, pulling his shaking hand out of the pulsing portal. "Danny? What happened?" Dani felt strangely... new. Like she hadn't been in this body before, and hadn't worked out the kinks yet.

"You were... destabilized. I used myself as a link between the portal and you, to kind of force it into you." It was then Dani took in his pale, shaking frame as extremely weak, not worried. "Danny! Why? For me? A traitorous mistake?" Dani demanded angrily. This wasn't fair. He couldn't be so... altruistic to her, especially after what she did. It just made her guilt trip harder.

"You saved my family, Dani. I owed everything to you. You made up for betraying me in a huge way, " Danny helped her sit up, hugging her to him." Oh, " Dani replied, feeling both relieved and dissapointed." Just repaying a favor. "

Danny looked down at her, now green eyes shining. "Dani, you knew no better. I would've done it anyway-"

"NO!" Danielle jumped up, swaying slightly and shocking Danny. "You don't get to be so heroic! I just feel worse! I get so relieved that you would, then get guilt tripped because I don't deserve it! I knew better! YOU SHOWED ME BETTER! And I did it anyway!" Dani hadn't noticed her tears.

"Dani," the older Phantom said carefully, as if it would make her explode in anger. When it didn't, he continued. "Maybe you didn't deserve it back then. Maybe it was just repaying a debt now. But you can prove to me that saving you was worth it, that it will make up for whatever happened before. Stay here," Danny said, touching his heart, "with me. Help me and my family. Be a good person. Then, you won't have to feel guilty anymore. You will have earned your second chance."

Dani looked at him, kneeling on the metal floor, wobbling. "How did your family let you do this?" she asked instead, not knowing how to answer. Danny smiled. "They didn't want to." Dani cocked her head, and he pointed a gloved finger towards the entrance to the lab. She hadn't noticed the banging on something, but there it was. Danny had pushed the heaviest cabinet in front of the doorway, and many people were yelling and pounding. "Danny, stop!"

"SON!"

"DANIEL JAMES FENTON!"

Danielle stared at him. "You should tell then you're okay." Danny nodded. "I would, but I'm not okay until I know you'll stay around. You have nowhere else to be. These people cared about you. You'll be safe."

"Keyword: carED. Not anymore. Not everyone is as forgiving as you."

"Not everyone is as stubborn as me as well. You are staying whether they like it or not."

Dani glared. "Fine. But hurry, before they break the cabinet down." Danny grinned at his victory and picked her up, ignoring her half hearted protests. It kind of felt nice to be held. "You shouldn't, Danny. You're weak." Danny just looked at her. "Then float a little. I'm not willingly letting you go." Sighing, Dani floated a little and leaned into the older halfa, trying to hide herself. She knew what his family probably thought of her.

"DANNY, I WILL CALL FROSTBITE THIS INSTANT-"

"MOM! I'm okay. Phasing through now."

"Oh my god, dude, you can't just say that stuff yet. Still adjusting."

Danny gave the cabinet and exasperated look, and then a reassuring one to his younger copy. The boy stepped through and was immediately bombarded with concerned and angry people. "How could you be so stupid!?"

"I cant believe you sometimes!"

"You got your stubborness from me."

"Why are you holding HER?" All other questions slowly peetered out as the little girl was noticed. "This is Danielle-"

"We KNOW. Why are you holding her?" Sam angrily pointed a finger at the female Phantom, who pulled herself closer to Danny out of fear. "Danielle will be staying with us-"

"WHAT?!"

"No way. Not after that."

"You cant just make these decisions, Danny!"

"Let me finish!" Danny cried, exasperated. "No. She's not up for 'redeemption' or whatever. She almost tore us apart! She betrayed us all." Jazz accused. Dani just whimpered. She was right, after all. She hated how weak she was being. She needed to stand up for herself.

"I'm really, really sorry. Danny has shown me so many kindnesses I didn't deserve. I just wanted to make it up to him, and he says I can do that if I stay, and be a good person. You don't have to trust me yet; thats part of the agreement. I will try to get it back. Please, give me a chance!" Dani tried to appear pathetic. It triggers a sympathetic response. She hated herself for using that knowledge.

"I hate this. So much." Sam growled. Tucker just sighed. "No way, dude. You're stubborn, but so are we." Danny started to protest, an incredulous look overcoming him. "She saved my life. I think thatshe deserves another chance," Jack said quietly. The group mulled it over, tension thick in the tiny space between the stairs and the cabinet. It was true. But everything piibted to her being untrustworthy. It seemed unlikely this girl would change. "ARGH!" Maddie cried in frustration." FINE! But just know, little girl," Maddie narrowed her eyes at her despite her son's scathing glare, "we don't trust you. You will be under close watch. You WILL not fool us again. And give me one good reason, and I will-"

"Mom! She gets it. Come on, Danielle. Lets go show you where you'll be staying." And with that, Danny floated briskly upstairs, holding a very ashamed girl. "Danny," she said softly, "thank you. For all of this." Danny smiled. "No problem, Elle." Dani gave him a weird look, to which he looked sheepish. "Just... trying it out. Two Dannys might get confusing."

"I... like it."

The two continued in comfortable silence, floating slowly through the kitchen and upstairs. "What happened to Vlad?" Was the abrupt question as the halfa pair made their way into the guest room. Danny sighed and sat on the bed. "He's being held in a thermos until we know what to do with him." This gave Dani a bittersweet feeling. "We don't have to talk about it though. Lets talk about... school! Do you want to go?"

Dani looked up, a slow grin conquering her face.

* * *

*One Month Later*

* * *

"We're home!" The two halfas called. Setting down their stuff, the pair made their way into the kitchen, which is where the family generally hung out. "Hey, Danny, Elle. How was your day?" Maddie asked, sending a cautious glance towards Dani. It was very possible she could lie for a month's time. So far, she seemed to put much effort into being a good kid, and Maddie didn't miss the loving glances the two Phantoms exchanged. There was always room for suspicion, though.

"Really good. We reviewed a bunch of boring stuff, but then Danny picked me up and me and him and Sam and Tuck went to Nasty Burger. He got me fries. They were SO GOOD." As Elle continued about flying through the cool air, Maddie noted that Dani's highlight of the day was when Danny picked her up. It was admittedly cute, though she would never say so.

Danny gave her a goofy grin. "Welcome to Amity. Everyone hangs out there, especially us. We normally get food there, so you," Danny bumped Elle's hip, "are in luck." Elle grinned. Maddie allowed a tiny smile. She really seemed like a good kid.


End file.
